1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sewing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carpet binding guide apparatus wherein the same orients a carpet edge relative to a sewing needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various guide structure has been provided in the prior art to arrange positioning of carpeting members for various cutting and assembly procedures. Such apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,586 to Weber for example, wherein a template provides an arcuate surface, projecting the arcuate surface above an underlying floor to provide a trimming edge for a carpet positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,463 to Trankle sets forth a further example providing a trim edge for carpeting relative to a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,439 to Burns sets forth a gauge member for positioning the carpet against the baseboard during an assembly procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved carpet binding guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in assembling relative to a binding or sewing machine device to position in a parallel manner an edge of an associated carpeting relative to a seam to be directed through the carpet for binding of the carpet.